


Where Do We Go From Here?

by MrProphet



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 12:38:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10697172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet





	Where Do We Go From Here?

Okay; I know what you’re thinking. I’m young, I’m pretty, and I can dead lift a small cow; the world is my oyster, unless I’m allergic to shellfish, in which case it is some other receptacle of hidden treasure, like a box or a… glove box. Anyway, whatever your metaphor, you’re thinking it’s great to be you, or rather me, because you are me if you are you and you are me and we are all…

Okay; do-over. I know what you’re thinking. I’m a slayer now. I can do whatever I like and no-one can stop me.

Wrong.

Yes, you’re strong enough to punch through a plate glass window and tough enough not to care how much it hurts, but you’re not quick enough to dodge bullets, and sooner or later someone will come after you with a gun if you go out there throwing your weight around. And yes, one person with a gun isn’t such a problem if you can get close, but there could be more than one of them; lots of them in fact, with lots of guns and a… a righteous grievance and jeeps with flamethrowers and those guns that shoot nets.

Yeah; that was probably a one-off and didn’t work out so well for anyone, so they’re not likely to try it again. But the point is still that you’re in big trouble if you try to go it alone, because I wouldn’t’ve gotten out of that net without a little help from my friends.

So, what choices do you have?

Well, first you could keep your head down and try to avoid attention. Trouble is, there’s a lot of temptation to use the strength you have and attention is easier to grab than it is to avoid. Then there’s the growth industry in bounty hunters – demon and human alike – catching Slayers to order. There are lots more people out there now who know what we are and there are plenty of them who are willing to pay for their very own Slayer on tap; sometimes literally.

Can’t say for sure what they want us for; can’t say as I care to find out.

Then there’s choice number two: go supervillain. Sure, you’ve got a lot of potential in that area, especially if you get yourself a demon gang. Trouble is, if you do this and the hunters and the cops and the army don’t get you, I will. Believe that, if you believe nothing else.

Which leaves you with door number three: We don’t really have a name, but we have a mission. There’s still a whole lot of evil out there and even an army of Slayers has lot of work to do. But here’s the thing: we’re going to do it, not because I don’t know what failure means, but because I do. 

Failure means that they were right; that there might as well be only one Slayer, fighting and dying and doing whatever the hell the Watchers tell her to do. I say that’s not going to happen. I say, we’re stronger now than we ever were, and come what may we’re gonna make every last demon decide that Earth is like Hell on… Earth, but for demons, so not all that hellish, ‘cause they like that and…

Where was I with that again?


End file.
